It has been realized that providing a base unit electronic device for connection to an electronic accessory device can greatly improve the functionality of the two devices when they are connected and operating together. For example, certain devices permit a smart phone to be connected an alarm clock base unit. Electrically connecting the smart phone to the base unit can offer several advantages, such as, the base unit can then provide electrical power to the smart phone that can power and/or charge the smart phone during operation. The base unit can also include functional hardware, such as speakers, that can function in combination with the smart phone in which the smart phone can provide audio data through the electrical connection and enhanced sound can be reproduced via the speakers of the base unit.
While the connection between the smart phone and the base unit provides many advantages, there are several disadvantages associated with typical units. If the smart phone is connected to the base unit via wires, the wires are typically visible to the user and at least partially external to the device, which creates issues such as the need to position the wire so as to have slack for connection to the phone. Meanwhile, the wire can interfere with enjoyment of the base unit, such as when the wire extends over or around the base unit, possibly interfering with controls on the base unit, obscuring display screens or the speakers and most typically consuming a portion of a surface, such as a night stand. In addition, the visible location of the wire detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the base unit. These same issues are not limited to smart phones and can arise when other electronic accessory devices, such home personal assistant devices (e.g., Amazon Dot, Google Home, etc.).
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an electronic base unit that receives accessory devices and provides for concealed and aesthetically pleasing electrical connection between the base unit and an accessory device. The present invention as described herein provides a solution to this and other problems.